


K/S and Trek Haiku

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: A series of K/S snapshots.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1
Collections: Side By Side Issue 21





	K/S and Trek Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

**No Man Has Gone Before**

Mitchell bursts into  
The lift with disdainful looks.  
Spock blocks, and: Checkmate.

**Naked Lust I**

"Is there something I  
Can do for you, sir?' "Like what?"  
Sigh. Maintain control.

**Naked Lust II**

How long I let that  
Stupid beach blind me to what  
Was so obvious!

**Amok**

Live long and prosper?  
I have killed my captain, thus  
I shall do neither.

**The Apple**

"Husbandry would be  
Quite efficacious." Kirk smiles.  
"You sure about that?"

\----------------------------------------------

Inky night. Starlight.  
Unexplored frontiers. Silence.  
Blue and gold, apart.

Light-years are nothing  
Compared to the distance that  
Separates us, friend

Warp engine idles,  
Its power yours to command.  
Where is this going?

\----------------------------------------------

"Eggnog is supposed  
To taste like that, Mr. Spock,"  
blurts Chapel. Kirk too.

_(Based on a silly story by Hypatia suggested by Farfalla, in which eggnog tastes like... use your imagination.)_

Ship's night. Hull conducts  
Sound. On decks four, five and six,  
Crew shares a secret.

Oh god Spock touch me  
Take me fuck me senseless that's  
An order mister!

Shore leave. Intentions  
And feelings hidden with the  
Toys in the luggage.


End file.
